Kwazii's little sister
by Bird6490
Summary: This is actually an Octonauts story. Kwazii's little sister Ruby comes to visit the Octopod. These siblings are happy to see each other. But Ruby is sensitive, how will Kwazii make his sister feel welcome and not tell her about his sea monsters?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Welcome Ruby!

It was a beautiful day in the sea. In the Octopod Kwazii was getting ready to see someone special. He couldn't decide what to show the visitor. He went through his stuff and then he saw the picture of his grandfather, Calico Jack. "This is it" Kwazii said. The he went into and Octo-shoot and he went down to the Launch Bay. "You must be really excited to see a member of your family again" said Captain Barnacles. "Aye Captain. It's not my grandfather Calico Jack but it's someone I'm looking forward to seeing" Kwazii said. Then Professor Inkling, Tunip, Dashi, and Shellington came into the Launch Bay. "The GUP-E is almost here Cap" Tweak said. "Excellent. Tweak open the Octo-Hatch" said the captain. "Right away Cap" Tweak said. She pulled a switch and the Octo-Hatch opened. The GUP-E came up. Peso was inside with someone. "This is it. The Octopod" he said. Then a small cat came out of the GUP. She had purple skin and had a red bow on her head. She was wearing a black and white T-shirt and white sneakers. "Ruby!" Kwazii said. "Kwazii!" Ruby said. She ran up to her big brother and hugged him. "Octonauts this is my little sister Ruby" Kwazii said. "Welcome aboard the Octopod" Barnacles said. "Thanks" said Ruby. "This is Tweak, Professor Inkling, Dashi, Shellington, and Tunip" said the captain. "Hi everyone" Ruby said. "How was the ride?" Kwazii asked. "Great, Peso told what it's like to be a medic" Ruby said. "Do you want to see my room?" Kwazii asked. "Yes please" Ruby said. They went into an Octo-shoot and went to Kwazii's room.

"Wow, you must really like being a pirate" Ruby said. "I do. I love to go on adventures and search for sea monsters" Kwazii said. "Sea monsters?" Ruby asked looking scared. "Ok I'm sorry for what I said about sea monsters. I know how sensitive you are" Kwazii said. "Really? Thanks" said Ruby. "Since you are staying here for a couple days I made a bed for you" Kwazii said. He showed Ruby her bed and she thought it looked nice. "Thanks Kwazii" she said. Then her brother went through his stuff and showed Ruby the picture. "You remember your grandfather Calico Jack right?" he asked. "Yeah I remember. I really miss him" Ruby said. "Me to but we'll see him again someday" Kwazii said. "Yeah. I missed you so much big brother" Ruby said hugging Kwazii. "I missed you to little sister" Kwazii said hugging Ruby back. "I want another ride in one of the GUPS" Ruby said. "Sure. Dashi is going to take pictures of animals today" Kwazii said. "Can you come to?" Ruby asked. "Sure I can. I'll take the GUP-B" said her brother.

They went down to the Launch Bay and Kwazii got in the GUP-B. "Can Kwazii and I come with you Dashi? Please" Ruby said. "Sure hop in" Dashi said. Ruby got in the GUP-E and the GUPS went through the Octo-Hatch. They stopped at a coral reef. "Here put this on" Dashi said giving Ruby a diving helmet. She activated the helmet and the Octonauts went out to explore.


	2. Be nice to Ruby

Chapter 2-Be nice to Ruby

There were so many fish in that coral reef. Ruby thought the reef was beautiful. She watched Dashi take pictures of fish and Kwazii was glad his sister was having a good time. Then Dashi got a call on her helmet radio. "Barnacles to Dashi" said the Captain. "Dashi here Captain" Dashi responded. "We just picked up something on the Storm-Tracker. We think there's a storm coming. You and the others need to head back to the Octopod before it hits" explained Captain Barnacles. "Aye-aye Captain. We're on our way. Over and out" Dashi said ending the call. "Sorry guys but we need to go back" "Why?" Ruby complained. "Because there is a storm coming and we need to get to safety" Dashi explained. "It's ok Ruby. We can continue when the storm is over" Kwazii said. Ruby agreed and they went back to the Octopod.

When they were back they all went up to the HQ and Dashi started working. "It looks kinda dark out there" Ruby said. "Aye. But for now do you want to hear about my adventures?" Kwazii asked. "Ok" Ruby replied. "One time when Peso's brother Pinto visited we saw something long. I thought it might be the dreaded monster of the deep known as the Nackerwack" Kwazii told her. "The what?" Ruby asked nervously. "The Nackerwack. It's as big as 3 whales end to end. Each tooth is the size of a dolphin. And he's crafty, knocks over ships just for the fun of he does!" he told her. Ruby looked really scared. "Kwazii, that wasn't nice!" Peso yelled. "I guess you're right" Kwazii said. "How about the time when we lost the Captain's Octo-Compass? It went into a cove and I thought this cove might be Creepy Cove" "Creepy Cove? What's so creepy about it?" Ruby asked. "It's the home of a creepy monster with creepy powers" Kwazii said. "What kind of…powers?" Ruby asked looking scared again. "The monster can change its colors like magic. It can make itself grow as big as three whales. And finally the monster can make perfect copies of itself! Ha-ha! Until you're surrounded by monsters!" Kwazii explained in a creepy way. Then Peso slapped Kwazii in the face and turned him around. "Kwazii, now you've gone too far!" Peso yelled.

Ruby's eyes were filled with tears. "Oh no" Kwazii said. Suddenly Ruby burst into tears! The force of her crying was so strong it flooded the HQ! When all the water was gone the Octonauts ran past Kwazii making him spin up to Ruby. "Don't cry" Peso said. "It'll be ok. Kwazii was just kidding." Dashi said. Kwazii looked sad. "What have I done?" he asked himself. Then he ran into an Octo-Shoot up to his room.


	3. I'm Sorry

Chapter 3-I'm Sorry

Kwazii felt really bad about what he did to Ruby. He couldn't think of anything more terrible. Then Peso came up to his room. "Are you ok Kwazii?" he asked. "No, I made Ruby cry and now she isn't my sister anymore" Kwazii said. "You know, my Aunt Papita always said that an apology can always turn things back around" Peso said. "Huh?" Kwazii asked. "What I'm trying to say is that I think you should apologize to Ruby" Peso said. "You're right! I'll go do it! But do you think she'll accept?" Kwazii said. "You're her big brother. Of course she will accept. I'll go get her" Peso said.

Peso went to the HQ and bought Ruby up to Kwazii's room. "Ruby there is something I have to say to you" Kwazii said. "What is it?" Ruby asked. "Look, I didn't mean to scare you and make you cry. I know you're sensitive but I was messing with you. I didn't even think about your feelings and…I'm sorry" Kwazii said. Ruby then hugged her brother. "I'm glad you said you're sorry" she said. "I'm glad you're my sister again" Kwazii said. "I love you Kwazii" Ruby said. "I love you to Ruby" Kwazii said. "It's good to see you two together again" Peso said. "It sure is" Kwazii said.

The rest of time Ruby stayed, she hanged out with her brother and hanged out with the rest of the Octonauts and learned about some sea creatures. But the best part was that Kwazii and Ruby were a family again. And that ends my story.


End file.
